BoBoiBoy : Endless Power
by StawberryFreak
Summary: After end the battle with Ejo Jo, BoBoiBoy's friends lost their power. What kind of mystery that surrounds in this story?—/Adventure, Friendship, Supernatural (Aliens, Powers, Robot)/This story just a fanfiction (not really happening in the real animation) and of course, this fiction made from idea on my imagination/ENGLISH[Eng], MALAYSIAN[Malay] and INDONESIA[ID] language fiction/
1. Power that Mysteriously Disappeared(Eng)

_**B**__o__**B**__oi __**B**__oy owner are __**Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhd.**__, __**Nizam Razak**__ and __**Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz**_

_This story just a fan fiction (not really happening in the real animation) and of course, this fiction was made from idea on my imagination. [my first English fiction, sorry if this fiction is less exciting] READ THE PLOT FIRST._

_**G**__enre : __**F**__riendship, __**A**__dventure, __**S**__upernatural (Aliens, Robot and Powers)_

_**L**__anguage : English_

_**M**__ade __**o**__n : June, 9th 2013_

_**Plot : **__Ejo Jo's robot was destroyed by Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. But, they were kidnapped by Ejo Jo's own hands. So, BoBoiBoy and Fang fight against Ejo Jo._

_. . ._

_**C**__ha__**p**__ter __**1**__ : __**P**__ower t__**h**__at __**m**__ysteriousl__**y d**__isa__**p**__peared_

. . .

This story is beginning from the end of the BoBoiBoy's battle with Ejo jo, that child who used orange-colored clothes was fainted with Fang because their battle to defeat Ejo Jo. Their friends—Yaya, Ying, Gopal, all of 5 Jujur classmates—and also Cikgu Papa was saved by Orchobot and Tok Aba.

Ejo Jo was defeated by BoBoiBoy and Fang, then he was disappeared. Yaya, Ying, and Gopal's wristwatch was back, but there's something strange with it.

"BoBoiBoy, Fang! Are you two okay?" Gopal shouted to his two friends who were in a state of unconscious and was followed by his friends approached from behind. "They both definitely use the maximum power" said Orchobot, obviously.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Ejo Jo!, ' BoBoiBoy Halilintar shouted and show up Lightning Sword (Pedang Halilintar). His red eyes describe a shadow of his enemy in dark red armor who supine, Ejo Jo's body was covered with many wounds. 'Let go my friends and surrender!" he continued in a loud voice._

_BoBoiBoy's lightning sword was pointed at his enemy. Ejo Jo just laughing, "Hahaha.. BoBoiBoy.. I don't know I will be lose like this..". BoBoiBoy Halilintar was furious and he attacked Ejo Jo with lightning sword but his attack stalled because Fang was blocking his movement. "Fang! What are you doing?!" child that dressed in black-red was confusion._

_Fang ignored the questions and pay attention to Ejo Jo, "Just admit that you're defeated!", "Huh? Admit? Hahaha.. you make me laugh! You feel greater than me?"_

"_Hiirgh! BoBoiBoy, use your Cyclone Stormball (Bola Taufan)!" Fang get peevish. "BoBoiBoy Taufan!_—_Cyclone Stormball!" BoBoiBoy flung Ejo Jo's body upwards, then Fang smirked and run farther away from BoBoiBoy. Ejo Jo looks scared, he know that he will definitely lose._

_BoBoiBoy saw Fang in the purple transparent ball surrounded by purple shadows. Suddenly, the sky became dark with thunder noises, Fang make his Shadow Dragon (Naga Bayang) appear._

_"Haarghh! You will lose!" shout Fang with his palm hand slowly close. The Shadow Dragon moves around Ejo Jo, and when Fang's palm hand fully closed, Ejo Jo devoured by the dragon. Ejo Jo sway his virtual sword when he was in Shadow Dragon's mouth but it's useless._

_At that moment, Shadow Dragon become unmanageable. It's tail destroyed buildings around BoBoiBoy and Fang, the soil was cracked too._

_"Fang! Take control of your strength!" BoBoiBoy Earthquake refuge in Protecting Earth (Tanah Pelindung). Fang seen in the purple transparent ball, a lot of shadows swarming him. "Aarghhh! I can't handle it!" said Fang loudly._

_Feel that his friends in danger, BoBoiBoy Earthquake turns into BoBoiBoy Taufan and use his Cyclone Hoverboard (Hoverboard Taufan) to get upwards._

"_Storm Dodge (Pusaran Taufan)!" BoBoiBoy_ _mobilize all of his strength, but did not succeed, the shadows return again around Fang. "Hirgh! Vortex Winds (Pusaran Angin Kencang)!"_

_After the vortex is released, all the shadows sucked into it and disappear, along Ejo Jo of course. Fang was fell into ground. "F-Fang..!" BoBoiBoy felt tired, because all of his power was relased. BoBoiBoy approached black-purple haired boy who was unconscious then, fainted next to him._

_**End of Flashback...**_

BoBoiBoy and Fang was bring to Tok Aba's house with Papa Zola's help. "Orchobot.. Why Fang can't manage his control when use Shadow Dragon?" ask Ying, Yaya just shook her head, sign that she wants to know too. "I don't really know why, that dragon was very huge and it's power was strong. I must give Fang times and full power to control it" said Orchobot, it's eyes just stared at Fang and BoBoiBoy.

"Nah, Orchobot.. one question again, our wristwatch was off. It means we can't have our power again, right?" Yaya asked and looked at her wristwatch. Orchobot answer with doubtful voice, "Maybe, yes. But, if BoBoiBoy and Fang's watch are still useful, the possibility your power will be back again".

Suddenly, brown eyes who the owner is BoBoiBoy was open. Gopal was smile happily and announced the other friends. "BoBoiBoy, are you okay?" Yaya handed him a glass of water, then BoBoiBoy drink it. "I'm alright, and.. where's Fang?!" BoBoiBoy asked with trembled voices, he don't want something bad happen again. "Hey, calm down first! you must take a rest!" say Gopal

"U-ukh.. I'm alright.. BoBoiBoy.." Fang was awake too, then the others was surprised. "Fang!" Orchobot approached him. "Fang.. your body is weak after you use that power so please don't get up so fast and pushed yourself, take a rest first" Orchobot try to make Fang patient, but Fang's behavior was so stubborn.

He was stand up and look at Orchobot then switch his gaze to BoBoiBoy and all of his friends. "My wristwatch is still working, so they can use their power again, right?" looks like Fang have hear all about it. "Uhuhu, I can't change anything to food, I'm already hungry—"

Gopal sentences was cut after seeing the unpleasant sight from Fang, Yaya, and Ying. BoBoiBoy stand too, his watch still working same like Fang, "So Orchobot.. what should I and Fang do for our friends?" he wants his friends had their power back. Fang nodded.

For a moment, Orchobot seems like thinking then it's robot voice sounded back, "There's only one thing you should do, BoBoiBoy, Fang!"

_. . ._

_**T**__o be __**c**__ontinue__**d**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Maybe, I will post this fiction later in Malaysia/Melayu and Indonesian language :) Thanks for __**reading**__, and leave a __**review**__, please ^^_

_This fiction is dedicated to my facebook page birthday [June 13__th__], "BoBoi Boy dan Kawan" (address : /PeminatBoboiBoy) and for all Malaysian, Indonesian and also the entire world BoBoiBoy Fans :D_


	2. The Power of Friendship (Eng)

_**P**__revious __**C**__hapter :_

…_BoBoiBoy stand too, his watch still working same like Fang, "So Orchobot.. what should I and Fang do for our friends?" he wants his friends had their power back. Fang nodded._

_For a moment, Orchobot seems like thinking then it's robot voice sounded back, "There's only one thing you should do, BoBoiBoy, Fang!"_

_._

_._

_**B**__o__**B**__oi __**B**__oy owner are __**Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhd.**__, __**Nizam Razak**__ and __**Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz**_

_This story just a fan fiction (not really happening in the real animation) and of course, this fiction was made from idea on my imagination. [my first English fiction, sorry if this fiction is less exciting] READ THE PLOT FIRST._

_**G**__enre : __**F**__riendship, __**A**__dventure, __**S**__upernatural (Aliens, Robot and Powers)_

_**L**__anguage : English_

* * *

_**Plot : **__BoBoiBoy and Fang were success to defeated Ejo Jo. That alien creature was disappeared. Their friend's power was lost as their wristwatch used by Ejo Jo and just Orchobot who know how to get that powers back._

_. . ._

**[**La**s**t C**h**ap**t**er**]**

_**C**__hap__**t**__er 2__** : **__T__**he **__**P**__ow__**e**__r of F__**r**__ie__**n**__d__**s**__hi__**p**_

. . .

Tok Aba go outside of BoBoiBoy's room to bring some drinks."So, what should we do?" ask BoBoiBoy suddenly. Fang, Gopal, Ying and Yaya were there to listening seriously.

Orchobot still thinking and—"Um, I'm forget BoBoiBoy, sorry", then that five children feel to the ground with their leg up. The yellow-coloured robot—Orchobot, as we know it's name—just laugh slowly. "Hehe, calm down, calm down.. I will find out" say it then.

After that, BoBoiBoy look at Fang, the dark purple haired boy wearing plaster on his cheek. Unconsciously, he fought along with the boy to defeat their enemy, Ejo Jo. BoBoiBoy was wondering if Fang officially become his friend?

"Err, Fang?"

The boy that called just looked up and justify his glasses. "Are we friends now?" BoBoiBoy ask with hesistant voice. Fang was surprised with that questions, he just stay silent and said nothing. Then, Fang go outside of BoBoiBoy's house. Gopal, Ying, Yaya and Orchobot were confused with Fang's act.

Tok Aba was back with five glasses of special chocolate. "_Nah_, drink it and.. where's Fang?" asked Tok Aba and the others just shrug except BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy bowed his head, _'Why Fang looks like that? I wonder my question was wrong for him..'_ —"BoBoiBoy? Are you okay? You must take a rest, maybe Fang want to go home and take a rest too.." Orchobot's sentences scattering his mind.

"That's right BoBoiBoy! Just take a rest then tomorrow we can play game Papa Zola 5 again!" added Gopal, "I will bring you my cookies!" say Yaya with his smile, and Ying was afraid when Yaya said 'my cookies'.

BoBoiBoy just smile because his friends want to make him cheer up. "Thank you, I will take a rest now" said him in the end.

Orchobot remember something—things that will recover their power.

. . .

Other side, Fang was sitting down on his rooftop. He sighed, looked up at full moon and reminded of BoBoiBoy's question.

"_Are we friends now?"_

He was unconsciously that he fight along with BoBoiBoy to defeated Ejo Jo, and when he can't control Shadow Dragon, BoBoiBoy gave his all strength to help him control it. So, why he can't answer that question? If cause the 'popularity' make their friendship broken, he hope that a word of popularity is gone.

Fang must answer his question but—it's already night. He decided to rest, but when his feet step into his house, he saw a glow from his yard.

A glow from… bottle?

. . .

"Why I'm here?" BoBoiBoy ask himself. He was infront of Fang's house _(Rumah Terbiar)_ after he go outside his house without Tok Aba's attention—because Tok Aba was already sleep. The entire village was very quiet.

BoBoiBoy think that Fang is sleep too but, a silhouette was captured in his eyes. He step slowly and approached it inside.

"—Fang?"

"_Eh_, BoBoiBoy?"

And then, They both just keep silent. Two minutes later, Fang put the glow bottle infront of BoBoiBoy. "I don't know where it's from.." said Fang when he understand of BoBoiBoy's expression which mean what-is-this?

BoBoiBoy take that bottle and hold it carefully, "Hey, maybe we should open this?" ask him and glare at Fang. "Okay let's check it out!"

The bottle cap was already open, Fang and BoBoiBoy just look each other. "There's nothing, just throw it—uwaah!", "Waaa!"

—_set! Whuuzz.._

.

.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Orchobot search from side to side, 'If they find that bottle and go inside, maybe they can't come back to reality again.. but, they must confess each other.. a confess with their own power..' said Orchobot in it's mind and keep looking.

.

.

"BoBoiBoy!"

At the moment, a pair of almond-colored eyes open. "_Eh_? Where are we now?" asked BoBoiBoy, "Your opinion?" asked Fang return. There are just a white-blank wall without any stain, but a few moment something strange come out from above, three aqua balls appear.

Something appear again inside of the ball. It was their friends, Gopal, Yaya, and Ying.

"What is this place!? Ying! Yaya! Gopal!"

"It's not a dream and this isn't reality.. but, what?" Fang try to find out, "Just think that later! We must save them! Thunder Kris _(Keris Petir)_! .._Eh_?" BoBoiBoys was surprised that his main power doesn't appear. "Let me do it! Shadow Tiger _(Harimau Bayang)_!" same as BoBoiBoy, Fang's power can't be use.

BoBoiBoy and Fang decided to release their bestfriends with their own strength, but many odds always around them when they want to approached their friends. Although they run as fast as they could, the balls drew farther and farther away from them.

"We can't give up, come on BoBoiBoy!" said Fang, his chest heave with panting.

"_err_—Fang!"

"_Huh_?", "You're my friends, right?" BoBoiBoy was nervous with his same question and stare at Fang_._

BoBoiBoy was stand infront of Fang, waiting for an answer from the dark-purple haired boy. Then, Fang stare at him, "BoBoiBoy, if popularity make our friendship gone, I don't want popularity again.. I.. I want to be your friend.. your bestfriend.. but it's impossible, right? That day, I was angry with you because you're popular than me.. and I was fighting with you.."

"I know it, I don't mind if we ever fighting but I want someday we can be friends not foe.." BoBoiBoy smile, and Fang was surprised. He doesn't know if this boy have a positive thinking to him.

BoBoiBoy extend his hand, "Friends?". Fang receive that hand and shake it, "_Yeah_, friends"

Suddenly, some flash of glow come around them. The three balls was definitely broken and Gopal, Ying, Yaya was fell on the white ground, BoBoiBoy and Fang run approached them. All of the walls in that room will be collapsed.

"—Shadow Shield _(Pelindung Bayang)_!" Fang protect their friends but it's not enough because the white building was too many fall on his shield. "BoBoiBoy _Halilintar_!—Lightning Shield _(Pelindung Halilintar)_!"

"Thanks, BoBoiBoy"

"Yeah, hehe.. awesome!"

..They both smile and then slowly vanished from that dimension with their friends.

. . .

Orchobot arrive at Fang's house and sneak inside. "BoBoiBoy! Fang! and—_eh_? Yaya, Ying, and Gopal was here too?" Orchobot confused but know what just happened, it's eyes look at their wristwatch power that flicker for ten seconds.

It means their power have come back.

_Gopal, Ying, and Yaya was there because of BoBoiBoy and Fang's mind who want to help them. But if there's something hidden inside people's heart who were in that room, they can't come back into the real world. Which means, the people who returned into the real world are Gopal, Ying, and Yaya. BoBoiBoy and Fang will not return until they admit each other._

_And the things that held in their heart were a wish to be bestfriends.._

After Orchobot know all of that incident, it's hands make a transparent ball, carry them all and bring them to their own house. "It's good to know that you're will not fighting again, BoBoiBoy, Fang" said Orchobot in happy-tone voice.

. . .

_**The next day..**_

"Yey! Our power is back! Thanks BoBoiBoy! Fang!" Gopal is overjoyed. Fang just nod and BoBoiBoy show up his thumb. "But, how you guys do it?" ask Ying, "Hmm.. yesterday Fang was run away from BoBoiBoy's house and then we go home too. In the morning, our wristwatch power was working again.." add Yaya.

BoBoiBoy and Fang look each other and shrug, "I don't really remember, sorry" BoBoiBoy scratch his head though it isn't itchy. "It's okay" answer Ying and Yaya together. Orchobot serves some _special ice chocolate Tok Aba_, "_Meh_, drink it.. Tok Aba just make fresh chocolate"

Gopal is the one who finish first, "_Wuhuhu_! Special Ice Chocholate was the best!" and they are laughing together. Fang was very happy, because he was part of BoBoiBoy's team now—and of course there will be a 'little' fight but it will be end with some jokes and laughing.

.

.

_The 'ENDLESS POWER' meant is an eternal friendship and will not broke/separate just because of differences tribe, language, culture and religion.  
_

_Real friends will be there for you whenever you happy or sad. They won't leave you behind and always take you to the bright place and full of joy._

. . .

_[__**B**__o__**B**__oi__**B**__oy : __**E**__nd__**l**__ess __**P**__o__**w**__e__**r**__] _

_::T__**H**__E __**E**__N__**D::**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Alright! This is the end :D_

_Maybe someone is confused with the storyline may ask explanation to me via PM or review :)_

_The next chapter will be in different language so, this fiction was made with three language (English, Malaysian, and Indonesian). I'm so glad if BoBoiBoy's fans want to __**read **__and __**review**__ this fiction for support me! _


	3. BoBoiBoy : Kuasa Tiada Akhir (ID)

_**B**__o__**B**__oi__**B**__oy adalah milik __**Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhs., Nizam Razak **__and __**Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz**_

Cerita ini hanyalah cerita fiksi (tidak terjadi pada serial animasi asli) dan tentunya, cerita fiksi ini terbuat dari ide dalam imajinasi saya.「Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam menulis, dalam fiksi versi Indonesia ini aka nada sedikit perbedaan kalimat daripada fiksi versi Inggris dan juga saya membuat menjadi satu bagian」

TOLONG DIBACA DAHULU PLOTNYA.

_**G**__enre : __**P**__ersahabatan/Pertemanan, __**P**__etualangan, __**S**__upernatural (untuk Alien, Robot, dan Kuasa)_

_**B**__ahasa : Indonesia_

**[B**o**B**oi**B**oy : K**u**a**s**a **T**i**a**d**a** A**k**hi**r]**

_**D**__ibua__**t**__ pa__**d**__a __**t**__ang__**g**__al : 9 Juni 2013; __**D**__iter__**j**__ema__**h**__ka__**n**__ p__**a**__da ta__**n**__g__**g**__al : 25 Juni 2013_

* * *

_**Plot : **__Robot Ejo Jo sudah dimusnahkan oleh Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Tetapi, mereka telah tertangkap dan diculik oleh tangan Ejo Jo sendiri. Jadi, BoBoiBoy dan Fang bertarung melawan Ejo Jo._

. . .

**B**ag**i**an S**a**t**u : **H**i**lan**g**ny**a **Ke**k**uat**an **s**e**c**a**ra **M**iste**r**iu**s**

. . .

Cerita pun dimulai dari berakhirnya pertarungan BoBoiBoy melawan Ejo Jo, anak berpakaian serba oranye itu pingsan bersama Fang karena pertarungan mereka. Teman-temannya— Yaya, Ying, Gopal, semua teman kelas 5 Jujur—serta Guru Papa Zola telah diselamatkan oleh Orchobot dan Atuk Aba.

Ejo Jo telah dikalahkan oleh BoBoiBoy dan Fang, dan dia menghilang. Jam kuasa Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal telah kembali, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh pada benda itu.

"BoBoiBoy, Fang! Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Gopal berteriak kepada kedua temannya yang dalam keadaan pingsan kemudian disusul oleh semua teman-temannya untuk menghampiri kedua anak yang tergeletak itu dari belakang. "Mereka berdua pasti menggunakan kekuatan maksimal" kata Orchobot, menjelaskan.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Ejo Jo!,' BoBoiBoy Halilintar berteriak sambil memegang pedang halilintar. Mata merahnya memampangkan bayangan lawannya dengan baju armor merah tua dan terbujur kaku, tubuh Ejo Jo terluka parah. 'Lepaskan teman-temanku dan menyerahlah!" BoBoiBoy melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan lantang._

_Pedang halilintarnya tertuju pada lawannya. Ejo Jo hanya tertawa pasrah, "Hahaha.. BoBoiBoy.. Tidak kusangka aku akan kalah seperti ini..". BoBoiBoy Hailintar mulai geram dan menyerang Ejo Jo tapi gerakkannya tersendat saat Fang menghentikan gerakkannya. "Fang! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" anak berpakaian hitam-merah itu kebingungan dan menahan amarahnya._

_Fang menghiraukan pertanyaan dari BoBoiBoy dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ejo Jo, "Akui saja kalau kau sudah kalah!", "Huh? Mengakui? Hahaha.. kau bercanda? Memangnya kau merasa lebih hebat daripada aku?"_

"_Hiirgh! BoBoiBoy, gunakan bola taufanmu!" Fang mulai geram sendiri, BoBoiBoy yang tadinya sudah marah kini menurut_. _"BoBoiBoy Taufan!_ —_bola taufan!" BoBoiBoy menghentakkan tubuh Ejo Jo keatas, lalu Fang menyeringai dan berlari jauh dari BoBoiBoy. Ejo Jo tampak ketakutan, ia tahu akan kalah sehabis ini._

_BoBoiBoy pun melihat Fang yang telah berada didalam bola ungu transparan dan dikelilingi oleh garis-garis bayangan. Seketika, langit berubah menjadi gelap dengan suara guntur dimana-mana, Fang mengeluarkan naga bayangnya._

"_Hiaarghh! Kau akan kalah!" teriak Fang dengan telapak tangannya perlahan menutup. Naga bayang itu bergerak mengelilingi Ejo Jo dan ketika tangan Fang menutup sempurna, alien yang tengah ketakutan itu langsung dilahap oleh naga itu. Meski pedang virtualnya dilayangkan sekali pun, itu percuma saja._

_Saat itu juga, naga bayang menjadi susah dikendalikan. Ekor kuatnya menebas-nebas bangunan disekitar BoBoiBoy dan Fang, tanah-tanah pun menjadi retak karena reruntuhan bangunan itu._

"_Fang! Coba kendalikan kekuatanmu!" BoBoiBoy Gempa membuat tanah pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya. Samar-samar ia melihat Fang yang masih berada dalam bola ungu transparan itu dengan bayangan yang semakin banyak menyelimuti dirinya. "Aarghhh! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya!" ucap Fang dengan keras._

_Merasa temannya berada dalam bahaya, BoBoiBoy berubah menjadi BoBoiBoy Taufan dan mengeluarkan Papanluncur Taufannya untuk naik keatas._

"_Pusaran Taufan!" BoBoiBoy mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, tetapi tidak berhasil, bayangan-bayangan itu kembali mengelilingi Fang. "Hirgh! Pusaran angin kencang!"_

_Setelah pusaran tersebut dikeluarkan, seluruh bayangan tadi terhisap dan menghilang, bersama dengan Ejo Jo tentunya. Fang pun jatuh ketanah. "F-Fang..!" BoBoiBoy merasa sangat lelah karena seluruh kuasanya telah digunakan. Dia pun menghampiri anak berambut hitam-keunguan itu dan ikut tidak sadarkan diri tepat disebelahnya._

_**End of flashback…**_

BoBoiBoy dan Fang dibawa kerumah Atuk Aba dengan bantuan Papa Zola. "Orchobot.. Kenapa Fang tidak bisa mengendalikan kuasanya bila mengeluarkan naga bayang?" tanya Ying, Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia juga ingin tahu. "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, naga itu terlalu besar dan kuat. Aku harus memberi Fang waktu dan kekuatan penuh untuk mengendalikannya dalam waktu gawat saja" jelas Orchobot, matanya tetap memandang BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

"Nah, Orchobot.. satu pertanyaan lagi, jam kuasa kami sudah mati. Itu berarti kami tidak dapat menggunakannya lagi kan?" tanya Yaya lagi sambil memandangi jamnya. Orchobot pun menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, "Mungkin saja iya, tapi kalau jam kuasa BoBoiBoy dan Fang masih berfungsi, kemungkinannya kuasa kalian akan kembali".

Tiba-tiba, iris coklat yang pemiliknya adalah BoBoiBoy mulai terbuka. Gopal pun senang dan memberitahukan yang lainnya. "BoBoiBoy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yaya memberinya segelas air putih, dan BoBoiBoy meneguknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa dan.. d-dimana Fang!?" BoBoiBoy bertanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar, dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi. "Tenang dulu! Kau juga harus istirahat!" ucap Gopal.

"U-ukh.. aku tidak apa-apa, BoBoiBoy.." Fang terbangun tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain menjadi kaget. "Fang!" Orchobot menghampirinya. "Tubuhmu masih lemas setelah menggunakan kuasa itu, istirahat dulu saja jangan terburu-buru!" lanjut robot mungil itu berusaha membuat Fang tenang, tetapi peringai Fang memang keras kepala.

Anak berambut pacak keunguan itu berdiri dan memandang Orchobot kemudian beralih ke BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya. "Jam milikku masih berfungsi, jadi mereka bisa mendapatkan kuasa mereka lagi, bukan?" sepertinya Fang sudah mendengar semuanya. "Uhuhuhu, kalau begini aku tidak bisa mengubah apapun menjadi makanan, aku lapar—"

Kalimat Gopal terputus setelah dia melihat pemadangan tidak enak dari Fang, Yaya dan Ying. BoBoiBoy pun berdiri, jam kuasanya masih sama berfungsi seperti Fang, "Jadi, Orchobot.. apa yang harus aku dan Fang lakukan untuk teman-teman kami?" dia menginginkan kuasa temannya kembali. Fang mengangguk.

Untuk sejenak, Orchobot terlihat berpikir dan suara robotnya kembali terdengar, "Hanya ada satu cara yang harus kalian lakukan!"

**::** **B**ag**i**an **S**a**t**u, **s**e**l**es**a**i **::**

* * *

_**Plot : **__BoBoiBoy dan Fang telah sukses mengalahkan Ejo Jo. Alien itu menghilang bersama bayangan Fang. Teman-teman mereka pun kehilangan kuasanya setelah jam kuasa mereka dikembalikan Ejo Jo dan hanya Orchobot yang tahu bagaimana mengembalikannya._

. . .

**[**Ba**g**ia**n T**er**a**k**h**ir**]**

**B**agi**a**n D**u**a : **K**eku**a**tan o**l**e**h **Pe**r**sa**h**ab**a**ta**n**

. . .

Atuk Aba pun beranjak dari kamar BoBoiBoy untuk mengambil minuman. "Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba. Fang, Gopal, Ying dan Yaya pun mendengarkan dengan saksama.

Orchobot pun masih berpikir dan, "—Mmm, aku lupa BoBoiBoy, maaf", kemudian kelima anak dihadapannya pun terjatuh kelantai dengan kaki keatas. Robot kuning itu terkekeh pelan, "Hehe tenang-tenang, aku akan menemukan caranya" katanya kemudian.

Setelah itu, BoBoiBoy melirik kearah Fang, anak itu memakai plester di pipinya yang terluka. Tanpa sadar, ia telah bertarung bersama-sama dengan anak bersurai hitam-keunguan itu dan mengalahkan musuhnya, Ejo Jo. BoBoiBoy pun berpikir apakah Fang sudah benar-benar menjadi temannya?

"Err, Fang?'

Yang dipanggil hanya menengadahkan kepala lalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. 'Apakah kita teman sekarang?" BoBoiBoy bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu. Fang pun terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut, dia tetap diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kemudian, Fang pergi keluar rumah BoBoiBoy. Gopal, Ying, Yaya dan Orchobot pun bingung dengan tindak-tanduknya.

Atuk Aba pun kembali kekamar membawa nampan berisi lima gelas spesial coklat. "Nah, ini minum dan.. kemana Fang?" tanya Atuk Aba, yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu kecuali BoBoiBoy.

Anak bertopikan oranye itu hanya menunduk. _'Kenapa Fang bersikap seperti itu? Apa pertanyaanku salah..?'_ —"BoBoiBoy? Kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya istirahat dulu, mungkin Fang pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat juga.." kalimat Orchobot membuyarkan lamunan BoBoiBoy.

"Itu benar, BoBoiBoy! Cepatlah istirahat lalu besok kita bermain game Papa Zola 5 lagi!" tambah Gopal, "Aku juga akan membawakanmu biskuit!" ucap Yaya dengan senyuman, sementara Ying mulai takut mendengar Yaya mengucapkan kata 'biskuit'

BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum karena temannya yang mencoba menghibur dirinya. "Terimakasih, aku akan istirahat sekarang.." pada akhirnya dia berujar.

Orchobot pun teringat sesuatu—sesuatu yang dapat memulihkan kekuatan mereka semua.

. . .

Disisi lain, Fang sedang duduk diatap rumahnya. Dia pun menghela nafas sambil melihat kearah bulan purnama, kemudian teringat oleh pertanyaan BoBoiBoy.

"_Apakah kita teman sekarang?"_

Fang tidak sadar bahwa dia telah bertarung melawan Ejo Jo bersama anak itu dan saat dia tidak dapat mengendalikan naga bayang, BoBoiBoy mengeluarkan segala kekuatannya untuk membantu dirinya mengendalikan naga tersebut. Jadi, mengapa dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu? Jika kata 'popularitas' membuat pertemanan mereka rusak, dia harap kata-kata populer tak ada.

Ingin sekali Fang menjawab pertanyan itu tapi—sudah terlanjur larut malam. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat, tetapi ketika kakinya mulai melangkah masuk, sesuatu memancarkan cahaya dari perkarangan rumah.

Sinar dari sebuah… botol?

. . .

"Kenapa aku kesini?" tanya BoBoiBoy dalam hati. Dia pergi keluar rumah tanpa perhatian dari Atuk Aba—karena Atuk Aba telah tidur—dan berada didepan rumah terbiar Fang. Seluruh penjuru desa terasa sepi.

BoBoiBoy mengira bahwa Fang juga telah tertidur, tapi sebuah siluet tubuh tampak dimatanya. Dilangkahkan kakinya kedalam dan menghampiri siluet itu.

"—Fang?"

"Eh? BoBoiBoy?"

Kemudian mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri. Dua menit kemudian, Fang meletakkan botol yang bersinar itu didepan BoBoiBoy. "Itu.. aku tidak tahu darimana.." ujar Fang ketika melihat ekspresi BoBoiBoy yang berarti _apa-ini-Fang_?

Anak yang memakai topi oranye itu mengambil botol didepannya dan memerhatikan, "Hey, apa kita buka saja?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan kelawan bicaranya. "Oke, kita periksa saja isinya!"

Terbukalah tutup botol itu, Fang dan BoBoiBoy hanya berpandangan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sudahlah buang saja—uwaaaah!", "Waaa!"

—_set! Whuuuzz..._

.

.

_**Sementara itu..**_

Orchobot mencari sesuatu dari kiri-ke kanan, _'Jika mereka menemukan botol itu dan masuk, mungkin mereka takkan bisa kembali kedunia nyata.. tapi, mereka harus mengakui sesuatu di dalam hati mereka, dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri..'_ kata Orchobot dalam pikirannya sambil terus mencari.

.

.

"BoBoiBoy!"

Seketika, kedua pasang mata berwarna coklat _almond_ terbuka. "Eh? Kita ada dimana?" tanya BoBoiBoy, "Menurutmu?" Fang bertanya balik. Disana hanya ada dinding putih—semuanya bernuansa putih—tanpa noda sedikit pun, beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari atas, tiga bola berwarna biru muncul dan melayang.

Sesuatu yang aneh keluar lagi dari dalam bola itu. Ternyata itu adalah teman-teman mereka, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying.

"T-tempat apa ini!? Ying! Yaya! Gopal!"

"Ini bukan mimpi, dan juga bukan kenyataan.. jadi apa?" Fang mencoba untuk mencari tahu, "Pikirkan itu nanti! Selamatkan dulu mereka!—keris petir!.. Eh?" BoBoiBoy pun terkejut karena kuasanya tidak muncul. "Sudah, aku saja! Harimau bayang!" sama saja dengan BoBoiBoy, kuasa Fang juga tak bisa digunakan.

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk membebaskan teman mereka dengan kemampuan sendiri, tapi banyak sekali keanehan yang selalu berada disekitar mereka. Saat mereka berlari menghampiri bola-bola itu, rasanya benda itu semakin menjauh.

"Jangan menyerah, BoBoiBoy! Ayo!" ucap Fang sambil mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan.

"err—Fang!"

"Huh?", "Kamu adalah temanku kan?" BoBoiBoy pun menjadi gugup mengulangi pertanyaan itu untuk kedua kalinya dan dia menatap Fang.

BoBoiBoy berdiri menghadap anak berambut hitam-keunguan itu, menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan kepadanya. Fang pun membalas tatapannya, "BoBoiBoy, jika kepopuleran yang membuat pertemanan kita berantakan seperti ini, aku tidak ingin jadi populer lagi.. Aku.. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Waktu itu.. aku marah padamu hanya karena kau lebih populer dibandingkan aku.. dan mengajakmu bertarung.."

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku tidak peduli jika kita pernah berkelahi. Aku juga ingin kita menjadi kawan bukan lawan.." BoBoiBoy tersenyum, perkataannya tadi membuat Fang terkejut. Fang mengira kalau anak ini masih mempunyai pikiran lain kepadanya.

Kemudian BoBoiBoy mengulurkan tangannya, "Jadi.. teman?". Fang menerima tangan itu dan menjabatnya, "Ya, teman"

Tiba-tiba, kilatan cahaya muncul disekitar mereka. Bola-bola biru itu pun hancur berkeping-keping dan Gopal, Ying, Yaya terjatuh kelantai putih, BoBoiBoy dan Fang bergegas menghampiri mereka. Seluruh dinding diruangan itu akan runtuh nampaknya.

"—Pelindung bayang!" kuasa Fang pun dapat digunakan lagi dan ia melindungi teman-temannya, tapi semua itu tidak cukup karena reruntuhan dinding tergeletak diatas pelindungnya. "BoBoiBoy Halilintar!—Pelindung halilintar!"

"Terimakasih, BoBoiBoy"

"Sama-sama, hehe.. terbaik!"

.. Mereka berdua pun tersenyum kemudian perlahan menghilang dari ruang dimensi itu bersama teman-temannya.

. . .

Orchobot sampai dirumah Fang dan masuk kedalam untuk memastikan. "BoBoiBoy! Fang! dan—eh? Yaya, Ying dan Gopal juga ada disini?" robot kuning mungil itu bingung, dia hanya tahu sedikit mengenai kejadian yang mereka alami tadi. Matanya mengarah ke jam kuasa milik mereka yang berkedip selama sepuluh detik.

Itu berarti kuasa mereka sudah kembali.

_Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya juga ada disana_—_meski dalam keadaan tertidur_—_karena pikiran BoBoiBoy dan Fang yang ingin membantu teman-temannya mendapatkan kembali kuasa. Tapi bila ada sesuatu yang terpendam dihati orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu, tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Itu berarti hanya Gopal, Ying dan Yaya yang akan kembali sedangkan BoboiBoy dan Fang tidak sampai mereka mengakui satu sama lain._

_Dan apa yang terpendam dihati mereka masing-masing adalah.. keinginan untuk berkawan baik.._

Setelah Orchobot mengetahui semua kejadiannya, dia membuat bola transparan besar dan memasukkan kelima anak itu ke dalamnya, kemudian memulangkan mereka semua. "Baguslah kalau kalian tidak akan berkelahi lagi, BoBoiBoy, Fang" kata Orchobot dengan nada gembira.

. . .

_**Keesokkan harinya…**_

"Yey! Kuasaku sudah kembali! Terimakasih BoBoiBoy! Fang!" Gopal kegirangan. Fang hanya mengangguk sedangkan BoBoiBoy mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Tapi, bagaimana kalian melakukannya?" tanya Ying,"Hmm.. kemarin Fang berlari meninggalkan rumah dan kami juga pulang. Keesokkan harinya, jam kuasa kami sudah kembali bekerja.." timpal Yaya.

BoBoiBoy dan Fang berpandangan dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak terlalu ingat, maaf.." Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak apa-apa" jawab Ying dan Yaya dengan kompak. Orchobot menyediakan _es spesial coklat Atuk Aba_, "Minumlah, Atuk Aba barusan membuat coklat baru"

Gopal lah yang pertama kali menghabiskan minumannya, "Wuhuhuhu! _Es spesial coklat Atuk Aba _adalah yang terbaik!" dan mereka semua pun tertawa. Fang sangat senang, karena telah menjadi bagian dari tim BoBoiBoy—tapi tentu saja, terkadang 'perkelahian kecil' masih ada dan diakhiri dengan canda dan tawa.

.

.

.

'_Kekuatan Tiada Akhir' yang dimaksudkan adalah pertemanan abadi yang takkan terpisahkan/hancur hanya karena perbedaan suku, bahasa, budaya dan agama._

_Teman yang sesungguhnya adalah teman yang selalu ada untukmu dikala sukacita maupun dukacita. Mereka tidak akan meningglkanmu dibelakang dan selalu membawamu ketempat yang terang dan penuh kebahagiaan._

. . .

**[B**o**B**oi**B**oy **:** K**u**a**s**a T**ia**da A**k**h**i**r**]**

**::T**a**m**a**t::**


End file.
